


Kiss Me Softly

by Jethny



Category: The Witcher (TV) RPF
Genre: Attraction, Boys In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kiss-Starved, Love, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Soft and tender, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23689783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jethny/pseuds/Jethny
Summary: Alone in Henry's trailer after a party, Joey confides the man that he misses the tenderness of a lover's kisses terribly.Henry is happy to help.
Relationships: Joey Batey/Henry Cavill
Comments: 8
Kudos: 81





	Kiss Me Softly

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure fluffy and softness for our hearts. This is also pure fiction, alas.

After a long day of work and a little party well-deserved with some people from the team of The Witcher’s show, Henry and Joey find themselves alone in Henry’s trailer late in the night. They both had a few drinks and they’re now chatting happily, laughing about stupid things, glad to be just the two of us, and suddenly, the discussion revolves around their sentimental situation.

“You know,” Joey begins, looking at the darkness of the night through the window in front of him, “there’re days, I really miss having a lover,” he finally says.

“Hm I understand,” Henry agrees before he pursues, “the lack of sex is _hard_ sometimes, if you know what I mean,” joking about his lame double entendre.

“It’s not that,” Joey laughs, meeting his gaze, “well not _only_ that,” he continues. “Of course I miss the regular good sex,” and Henry winks at him which makes him smile, “but what I miss terribly, it’s having soft lips pressed against mine. The light, tender pressure of lips, the skin to skin touches, having a man that likes me and just… kisses me tenderly.” Joey speaks and he seems lost in thought, in memories.

He seems so nostalgic and almost sad, so lacking of affection that Henry feels overwhelmed by Joey’s words for a few seconds. A rapid silence ensues, Henry searches for his words, unable to take his eyes off Joey sitting next to him on the couch. Joey takes a deep breath before sighing, and he goes on.

“Also, being hold. God, I miss the safe embrace in bed, the smoothes caresses. But above all, yeah, I really miss the kisses.”

Henry stares at his friend. He shallows hard, his eyes scrutinizing the features of Joey's face. In a burst of spontaneity, he moves delicately and gets closer to Joey on the couch until their arms are brushing, settling himself really _close_ to Joey.

Joey turns his head in Henry’s direction as the man moves, and he nervously bites his bottom lip when he sees Henry is now looking at him in a way that makes him wriggle. Joey has trouble to breath normally, as his nose his full of Henry’s shampoo perfume, full of his masculine scent, making his head spin.

“Uh, what are you doing?” Joey stammers, his voice unsettled.

“Offering a helping hand to a friend?” Henry whispers in a low voice, in a tone that must be his _flirting_ tone. Joey lifts an eyebrow of surprise when Henry softly reaches his neck with his hand, sinking his fingers through Joey’s hair, caressing his jaw with his thumb, near Joey’s mouth. “Well, more like helping _lips_.”

And Joey laughs. He laughs because he has to find a way to remove the sudden and unexpected sexual tension the trailer’s air is filled with.

“You’re fucking drunk Henry.” That must be the explanation for Henry’s weird behavior.

“No, I only had two drinks, so no… I’m not.” Henry replies, slowly caressing Joey’s skin with his thumb. “I drank just enough to dare to tell you that I suppose.” Joey is lost into Henry’s eyes, his skin shivering as he can feel the man’s breath against his mouth.

“Are you serious?”

For only answer, Henry gets closer to him, again, he brushes his lips against Joey’s and Joey shivers more, his lips trembling in a grin of nervousness.

“Yeah, I am, if you’re up too,” Henry says, retreating slightly backwards.

“So, it’s for fun?” Joey asks, and he hopes Henry doesn’t hear the hint of perceptual disappointment in his tone. Or maybe he does.

“Yeah, but not only,” Henry responds honestly. “I’m not messing with you, I like you.” He says it so easily Joey wants to believe his words.

“You do?”

“I do yeah, and I really want to kiss your lips right now, if you’ll let me.”

Henry slides his other hand along one of Joey’s knee and up his thigh, until it’s up against Joey’s hip. He caresses the skin through the fabric, feeling how Joey instantly presses his body against his hand, and Henry can’t wait to touch the delicate skin without any clothing covering it.

“I, I don’t know if we should, I mean—”

It seems that all of Joey's blood has run down his cheeks, making him indecently blush and making him even more desirable in Henry's eyes. Joey is so surprised with the situation, the _impossible_ situation which is unbelievably happening right now.

“Stop thinking Joey, it’s ok, I don’t ask for more than making you feel good and loved.”

Joey feels Henry’s lips, very _soft_ lips, kiss his jaw in a slight pressure.

He can’t hear anything.

He closes his eyes for a second to makes the moment last longer. But Henry's mouth is already moving away from his skin and Joey sees his lips move again and he realizes that Henry is in fact talking to him. So he concentrates to listen to what Henry is saying, even if all he can think now is wondering why he is not already rushing on this attractive mouth belonging to this even more attractive man who is _pressing_ against him.

“If you don’t want that just tell me and it’s ok, no harm done. But if you want then I’ll be really, really happy to kiss you, softly, and kiss you again.” Henry’s voice is rumbling and Joey is pretty sure that is dick is getting interest in every words Henry is pronouncing, almost as much as his heart is. “Or I can just hold you if you want, whatever, I want to give you tenderness because you deserve it.”

“B-but why?” And Joey is proud of himself for just managing to talk, even if he sputters.

“Because…” Henry’s hand is caressing his jaw _and_ petting his hair and if Joey wasn’t already in love with Henry that could have been the perfect moment he would have fall in love with the man who is giving him all he has never dare to wish for. “I want to, I want to cherish you. You intrigue me, you’re a puzzle. A very cute mystery. And you attract me really bad,” Henry explains, and that shouldn’t sound so sexy and sensual, but that’s how it sounds to Joey’s ears. “And your lips... fuck, your lips Joey... I really want to taste them.”

Joey sighs heavily and the noise sounds like a muffled moan in his mouth. He’s not sure, because he’s not certain of anything at the moment, but he must nod slightly because the second after his mouth is welcomed by warm lips that brush his own, pressing softly against.

Henry tastes Joey’s mouth gently, applying several short kisses, searching the good angle for their mouths to match perfectly and when he finds it, Henry licks the skin and Joey opens his mouth right away, letting Henry deepens the kiss. The kiss is tender and delicate, it's not rushed. Henry kisses him slowly, plently, taking his time, yet the kiss is one of the most powerful and devastating kiss that Joey has never had. It's everything he dreamed of, everything he needed.

Henry discovers his mouth and slowly, just as slowly as he kisses him, Henry touches his body, caressing his skin, his chest, bringing Joey against him who melts in the touches. He slides his hands along Joey’s hips, along his back, then one of his hands is back around Joey’s neck, tilting his head so that Henry can amplify the kiss even more.

Joey feels his body catch on fire with each kiss, with each caress of his tongue against Henry’s, playful, tongue.

Joey feels wanted, loved and cherished. He feels safe and secure. He relishes in every attention Henry gives him, so generously. He feels Henry’s excitement pressed against his pelvis, he hears him moan his name between the breathless kisses that Henry’s mouth deposits everywhere on his body; he feels their passion pulsating between their eager bodies. He feels Henry's love. He’s wrapped in so much affection, he smiles, and moans.

He feels in love.

**Author's Note:**

> And they kiss, kiss and kiss...


End file.
